gegegenokitarofandomcom-20200223-history
Akuma Belial
Akuma Belial (悪魔ベリアル, Akuma Beriaru) is a GeGeGe no Kitarō story that was first published as a chapter of the Shonen Magazine run. It has been adapted for the 1971, 1985 and 1996 anime versions of "GeGeGe no Kitarō". Characters *Kitarō *Medama-Oyaji *Nezumi-Otoko *Konaki-Jijii *Sunakake-Babaa *Belial *Mt. Kurama Karasu-Tengu *Neko-Musume (1985 & 1996 anime) *Ittan-Momen (1985 & 1996 anime) *Nurikabe (1985 & 1996 anime) *Yobuko (1985 & 1996 anime) *Abura-Sumashi (1985 & 1996 anime) *Hyōsube (1985 anime) *Azuki-Arai (1985 anime) *Kawauso (1985 anime) *Kasa-Bake (1985 anime) *Kappa (1985 anime) *Karasu-Tengu (1985 anime) Plot In the first year of the Meiji Period, an akuma from Portugal named Belial snuck into Japan and began using his magic to live a life of luxury. Soon, the Mt. Kurama Karasu-Tengu noticed his presence and sealed Belial's power away without his knowledge. Belial spent the next century living as a traveling magician, wandering all over Japan to find the person responsible for stealing his powers. In present day, Nezumi-Otoko comes across a glowing crystal ball hidden under a pile of rocks. He intends to hawk it for money but drops and breaks it as he walks away. Elsewhere in the country, Belial's powers suddenly return to him, as the crystal ball contained his stolen magic. With his powers returned, he is able to quickly track down the Karasu-Tengu, who is sleeping in his home. Belial draws a magic circle around the house and uses his powers to make the house sink into the ground. The Karasu-Tengu takes advantage of a small hole in the ground to send out a swarm of mosquitoes to send an SOS to Kitarō. Kitarō, Medama-Oyaji and Konaki-Jijii head to the Karasu-Tengu's but find only a rock formation where the house once stood. Medama-Oyaji theorizes that no Japanese yōkai could've pulled this off, so they decide to visit Sunakake-Babaa at the Yōkai Apartments for advice. Sunakake-Babaa reveals that Nezumi-Otoko is responsible for releasing a powerful demon, and after hearing the details of the story Medama-Oyaji remembers that the Karasu-Tengu had sealed a dangerous western demon a century ago. Kitarō uses his Yōkai Antenna and locates Belial in Kyoto and notes that he is heading for Nagoya. Kitarō decides to try and capture him in Gifu, so Konaki-Jijii slows him down by sending him a case of the hiccups. Belial retaliates by sending a lightning storm to the Yōkai Apartments. He then attacks by dissecting and multiplying his body parts into several large balls (a ball covered with eyes, a ball covered with lips, etc.). Belial manages to tilt the Yōkai Apartments before Kitarō uses his Finger Bullets to dissolve the glue that held the body parts together. The Kitarō Family searches for his true pieces among the piles of body parts in order to destroy him once and for all. After fixing the Yōkai Apartments, Kitarō and Konaki-Jijii return to Mt. Kurama to free the Karasu-Tengu and offer him a new home at the apartments. Remakes Manga *Third Grade Learning Magazine - Akuma Belial (悪魔ベリアルのまき) Anime ;1968 Anime :Episode 30 - Akuma Belial (aired July 28, 1968) ;1985 Anime :Episode 54 - Akuma Belial (aired November 22, 1986) ;1996 Anime :Episode 44 - Western Akuma Belial (aired November 10, 1997) ;2018 Anime :Episode 32 - Akuma Belial: The Hundred-Year Grudge (aired November 11, 2018) Trivia pt-br:Demônio Belial Category:GeGeGe no Kitarō (Shonen Magazine) chapters